yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Solar Flare and the Foals
Solar Flare and the Foals is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna and her friends are visiting her grandfather, King Solar Flare at Equinelantis for a special field trip. During that occasion, Valiant and his friends were keeping them company. Yuna's choice for a field trip/Going to Equinelantis/Visiting Solar Flare One day at the School of Friendship, Valiant and his friends got the permission slips to Twilight Sparkle for Princess Yuna and her friends for their field trip to Equinelantis. At Canterlot, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, Sharon, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, and Princess Celestia were looking at the photo album about Yuna and Snowdrop's first sisterhood. The next day, Launchpad McQuack got the Mighty Bus ready when Philoctetes joined the group as Solarna arrives on K.I.T.T. for the travel. Arriving at Equinelantis, Fizzlepop feel carsick (due to wild ride) when Grubber and Phil kept her company. Valiant and his friends joined Yuna and her friends/Spending some family time Then, Valiant and his friends came to acompany Yuna and her freinds for the field trip. When Solarna shows her grandfather how K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88, she told him about how Dipper fused with him with the DeLorean Time Machine and explained it was her favorite vehicle from her favorite movie, Ready Player One. Just as it was time for Yuna's friends to return to the School of Friendship, Yuna and her family stayed to spend their family time in Equinelantis. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon spend their night/Breakfast time That night, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon were enjoying their sleep over at Equinelantis with their grandfather. Just then, it was time for bed as Solar Flare tucked Yuna and Snowdrop to bed. The next day, Celestia surprised Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon with pancakes for them and Solar Flare at breakfast. Beginning the car race/Solar Flare impressed with Yuna and Snowdrop Before the car race around Equinelantis, Yuna and Snowdrop brought out their karts as soon as K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88. At last, they started their race at the new rally which Solar Flare was proud of his granddaughters when don't compete against each other but to have fun. Finally returning to Ponyville at last/Yuna and Solar Flare's loving hug Finally, it was time to go back home at Canterlot. The episode ends with Yuna thinking about her funtime she had with her grandfather, while Solar Flare keeps the loving memory of her own granddaughters. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Valiant and his friends. *Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon will spend the night with King Solar Flare at Equinelantis while Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Celestia and Duck were away. *King Solar Flare will tell Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story of Valiant. *Yuna and Snowdrop will play Cars: The Video Game on the game console. *Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will have a car race around Equinelantis with the Fabulous Shooting Star and K.I.T.T./Ecto-88. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Solar Flare and the Foals (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225